


Package Status: Not Delivered

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Series: Cramming My OCs Into Fallout: New Vegas [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Honest Hearts DLC, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Honest Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: Courier Six finds the seventh cache, and reflects on messages that don't need delivering.
Series: Cramming My OCs Into Fallout: New Vegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Package Status: Not Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for the Survivalist Caches and their messages, as well as a chunk of in-game lore. In short: not recommended if you haven't finished Honest Hearts, or at least that sub-quest. 
> 
> I was gonna reference the lore more directly ('February 14th') but it didn't fit, so.
> 
> Yes, her name is Biscuit. Biscuit Endeavor. This is what I do to my kids.

Biscuit turned the paper over in her hands. It had survived _surprisingly_ well, considering, well. Time, and exposure to the elements.

Her gaze strayed to the skeleton.

She supposed that was true for everything regarding this guy.

She'd entered the message into her Pip-Boy, bundled it with the others- stopped.

She sat down.

She probably should be - normally would be - much more disturbed by taking a rest next to an ancient corpse.

He was right. The view was gorgeous.

All of Zion was, really. She was trying hard not to think about Waking Cloud's suggestion. It was... peaceful, here. The stars were clear where Vegas would obscure them, the air was crisp, it even rained without storming at times.

It wouldn't be a bad place to live. It wasn't, she thought, looking at the body, the worst place to have died.

Which brings her back to the messages.

She has the urge to deliver them - to the Sorrows, reinforcement of their beliefs. To Daniel, to remind him that there was more to superstition than lack of a 'civilized' education. To... she didn't know.

She wanted, Biscuit realized, for him to not have died alone. For people to know what had happened, what good he'd brought, without thinking him a mere myth.

But... that wasn't what _he_ had wanted. Said it plain in the last message. Didn't want to disappoint them, as if the life he'd lead had been shameful.

She didn't quite get it, but she didn't get a lot of things, here. Biscuit could at least try to respect it, though.

Waking Cloud had finished her circle of the hill, ED-E hovering nearby (the woman had been grateful for the request to 'patrol', not come up to a place that was more sacred than she even knew). Rain clouds gathered at the horizon, again. It was time to go.

Courier Endeavor mentally marked the package "not delivered", and got up to rejoin her friend.


End file.
